Doença Benéfica
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Minha garganta dói, eu vou explodir de febre, meus músculos não têm forças para se mexerem e minha cabeça está latejante. Se pode piorar? Não consigo focalizar o irritante do Potter para transferir-lhe um soco. Argh!" Lily's POV .:: 30 Cookies ::.


**Summary:** Minha garganta dói, eu vou explodir de febre, meus músculos não têm forças para se mexerem e minha cabeça está latejante. Se pode piorar? Não consigo focalizar o irritante do Potter para transferir-lhe um soco. Argh!

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter não me pertence e blá-blá-blá

_

* * *

_

_-  
_

Doença Benéfica

_-

* * *

_

Eu sei Remus, eu sei. Tudo Emmeline, eu já ouvi. Primeiro engole e depois fala Pettigrew! Cala a boca Sirius, não preciso saber quando você quase foi engolido por uma planta-sei-lá-o-que e ficou de cama. Não Potter! Pela enésima vez, eu NÃO quero sair com você!!!

Sabe, eu pensei que o dia em que fiquei frente e frente com um dragão-de-rabo-córneo foi o pior da minha vida. Pobre de mim, não pode prever o que iria acontecer hoje.

"Lily, você tem que tomar cuidado. Já viu se o Tiago não a visse desmaiar? Não quero nem pensar!" Correção Emmy: Já viu se o Tiago não estivesse me seguindo como sempre faz e me visto desmaiar?

"Emmeline tem razão, Lily. Está frio e ficar andando pela garoa é muito prejudicial." Sério? Obrigada pela preocupação Remus. Mas agora poderia me emprestar a sua mão para eu poder contar quantas vezes você já me disse isso?

"Não se preocupe. Você está linda assim pálida e doente, meu lírio."

Acredita em mim se eu disser que existe algo pior do que estar com o corpo dolorido e não poder se mexer? Pois bem, é não poder falar. Gritar para esse acéfalo que eu não sou um lírio. Muito menos o lírio DELE! Pelas barbas de Merlin, ande logo professora Sprout e derrote essas plantas que vão me curar. Que isso seja finito!

"Já disse a você quando minha prima Bellatrix fez uma aranha picar o idiota do meu irmão?" Não, mas não quero saber. "Acho que não, então, foi assim: Regulus estav…" É, esse é o Sirius Black. Sabe aquele garoto que fala tudo o que quer falar e ainda é convencido o bastante de achar que todos querem ouvir? Ou então aquele que acha que você vai ficar melhor só por ouvir histórias em que os familiares dele ficaram piores do que você? Esse é o Black.

Acho que se passaram vinte minutas só da história do irmão do Black. Potter está se acabando de rir, novidade. Sirius também, outra novidade. Como o Remus, tão fofo e meigo, aguenta esses dois? 'Tá, três. Pettigrew também está rindo.

"Qual é a piada? Espero que não seja eu."

Marlene!

"Marlene!" Oh, eco. "Você nunca seria uma piada."

"Sai pra lá, Sirius" O Black foi rejeitado? "Lily, por Merlin, que apuro. Morrer por gripe é um final muito triste, ruiva."

"Vira essa boa pra lá, Marlene. Credo!" Alguém que zela pelo otimismo. Obrigada, Emmy.

"Se morresse, eu iria junto." Às vezes esse desespero do Potter parece verdadeiro. Que seja finito, me assusta!

"Não seja dramático, Tiago. Madame Pomfrey já deve estar fazendo o remédio." Isso Remus, fique otimista por todos e por mim.

"Tem toda razão, Lupinzinho. Você é um gênio." Larga o Remus, Marlene! Que coisa.

"Larga o Remus, Marlene! Caramba." Black, se você está lendo meus pensamentos, faz algum final. Tudo bem, o Sirius de cara emburrada parece uma criança que perdeu o doce. O que o ciúme não faz?

E por que você está rindo Potter? Alguém aqui tem cara de palhaço além do Pettigrew (com todo respeito)? Cresce!

"Lily, Lily, Lily; cheguei! Desculpa a demora."

Alice! Finalmente alguém veio me alegrar e fazer-me sentir segura. Desculpo a demora, não faz mal. É como se eu dependesse de uma máquina do mundo não-bruxo para sobreviver e várias pessoas quisessem desligá-la, mas aí chega a Alice. Quero dizer, a médica.

"Olha Lily, trouxemos flores." Trouxemos? Oh, Frank, você não tinha entrado no meu campo de visão. Sabe, eu não posso virar o pescoço. "Mas vejo que já tem flores enfeitando o recinto."

"Quem as trouxe?" Você é um anjo Frank.

Venho me perguntando há horas quem é que trouxe essas flores. Não as enxergo direito apesar de parecerem estar muito perto, porém tenho certeza que são lindas. Será que alguém, por favor, pode me dizer que ser as trouxe para cá?¹ Diggory? É provável.

"Não sabemos Frank. Mas Madame Pomfrey disse para não tirá-las daí." Muito esclarecedor, mas obrigada Remus.

"Já que não sabemos, vamos jogá-las fora."

Não! Você está louco, Potter? Por que eu não consigo te dar um belo soco? Olhos me ajudem!

Acho que a Alice percebeu minha agitação porque ela colocou vários pergaminhos em cima da minha barriga e uma pena com tinteiro.

"Achei mesmo que você iria querer falar um monte de coisas enquanto estivesse aqui. Olha, trouxe alguns pergaminhos. Consegue escrever?"

Claro que consigo. Peguei a pena e… Ai, acho que não consigo, não. Meu braço vai cair, mas eu consigo!

Nunca senti tanto asco em escrever alguma coisa, sentimento que irá passar rápido, tenho certeza. Black está a ponto de pular em cima de mim e roubar os pergaminhos. Remus faz companhia a ele, afinal, apesar de meigo é um maroto. Pronto! Um para cada um antes que meu braço mede um tapa.

"Calar a boca?! Olha como fala comigo, Evans!" Mas eu não escrevi para você calar a boca, só escrevi para parar de contas suas histórias. Le direito isso aí, Black!

"Não entendi, Evans. Mas como você mesma escreveu: esquece." Por isso você é um bom maroto. Não! Garoto. Esquece de novo, Pettigrew.

"Pra quê esses três nãos, Lily?" Evans, Potter. E, claro, deixe-me explicar: primeiro – eu NÃO quero sair com você; segundo – NÃO sei o que você está fazendo aqui; terceiro – NÃO ouse jogar essas lindas flores no lixo. Mesmo que eu não saiba quem as trouxe.

Acho que só o meu sorriso não esclareceu a dúvida dele. Ao contrário, o Potter está com cara de tem-como-escrever-o-significado-para-mim? Meu Deus! Eu estou SORRINDO para o POTTER!!! Só posso estar delirando para poder estar fazendo isso. Isso, é a febre. Isso é finito, tenho toda a certeza.

"Ah obrigada, Lily! Muito obrigada. Vou procurar agora mesmo, espero que não se importe. Depois eu volto."

Fiz um aceno para ela. Tenho certeza que esse livro vai te ajudar, Emmy. Estude e tire uma boa nota. E volte! Espero que eu esteja melhor quando você voltar.

"Tchau gente! Tchau Lily. Fique melhor."

Depois de vários tchaus, todos olharam para mim. Curiosos! Bom, menos o Remus. O que eu escrevi não foi tão ruim assim. Fale alguma coisa!

"Ah, Lily." Ele riu, já é um começo. "Eu não posso fazer isso. Que imaginação." O que?! Ora, só pedi a você levar seus três amigos para passear e jogá-los da Torre de Astronomia, é muito?

"O que? O que ela escreveu?"

"Sai Tiago, é meu."

Já disse como me irrita quando Potter passa a mão naquele cabelo rebelde dele? Muito bem, isso me irrita!!! E quando ele age como criança igual agora? Potter ficou algum tempo olhando para o pergaminho, depois sorriu… _aquele_ sorriso. Olhou para mim enquanto guardava o pergaminho no bolso… ainda sorrindo.

"Adoro sua letra, ele é linda. Vou guardar isso daqui e no dia do nosso casamento você vai querer queimá-lo. Só vai ser 'sim, sim, sim'." Merlin, que convencido! Parem de rir vocês.

"Que bagunça é essa na minha ala hospitalar? O senhor deveria estar cuidando deste lugar na minha falta, senhor Lupin!" Madame Pomfrey! Como é bom ver a senhora.

"Desculpe Madame Pomfrey. Não vai acontecer de novo."

Ela fez um aceno descaso – significado: Tudo bem, senhor Lupin – e olhou assustadoramente para todo mundo. Madame Pomfrey é uma ótima pessoa, só que não podemos aproveitar de seu bom coração.

"E só são permitidas sete pessoas, apenas sete!"

"Mas só tem sete pessoas aqui." Pelo tom do Black isso quis dizer _"Não sabe contar, não velha caduca"_ Não que eu a ache assim, nunca.

"Oh, onde foi a senhorita Vance?"

"Sei lá."

"Acho que vou ter que reclamar a Dumbledore sobre a sua educação, senhor Black." Concordo plenamente Madame Pomfrey.

"Agora saiam, por favor. A senhorita Evans precisa descansar e tomar o remédio." O remédio! Estou vendo o meu remédio. Graças a Deus.

"Ah, eu não posso ficar? Por favor."

"Não senhor Potter. Agora vamos, saiam."

Sabia que a cara de cachorro abandonado do Potter não iria funcionar com a Madame Pomfrey. Ela nunca se abala. Tchau pessoal. E lá se vão todos.

Não me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu depois. Tomei aquele remédio horrível que eu sei que me vai fazer bem e depois de um tempo eu dormi. Acho que foi um sono muito comprido porque quando acordei já estava me sentindo bem melhor.

-

_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _ _

-

"… e nunca mais ande pelo jardim quando estiver chovendo."

"Sabe Remus, isso já está ficando chato. Todo mundo já entendeu e decorou." Concordo com o Pettigrew. Obrigada pela preocupação, mas encheu.

"Obrigada pelo apoio e por irem me visitar" Mesmo que não saiba o que alguns estavam fazendo lá e o que estão fazendo aqui. "Mas foi só uma gripe."

"Que poderia piorar e se tornar uma grave doença." Detalhes pessimistas para depois, por favor, Frank.

"Encarar as pessoas é feio Potter." Sim, ele está me ENCARANDO com _aquele_ sorriso. "Potter!"

"O que foi, Pont- Ahn, Tiago?"

"O q-"

Eu não pude perguntar ao Remus como ele ia chamar o Potter porque este acabou de me abraçar. Sim, ABRAÇAR!!! É o cúmulo. Quem ele pensa que é? Abraçando-me no meio do corredor. E por que eu estou parada sem tentar me desvencilhar dele? Mexa-se Lily!

"Me solta! Potter! Pronto, agora me solta.

Sim, ele me soltou, mas continua sorrindo e passou a mão irritantemente pelo cabelo.

"Toda a vez que você ficar doente vai receber um abraço do Tiago."

"Assim ela nunca mais vai nem chegar perto da ala hospitalar, Sirius."

Com certeza Alice, ala hospitalar nunca mais se eu ganhar sempre um abraço do Potter. Mas por que é que eu quero ficar doente de novo? Por Merlin, que esse sentimento seja finito.

* * *

¹ - Esse alguém é um garoto de cabelos oleosos e nariz curvo. Adivinha!

* * *

Estou precisando de aulas para fazer título, eles estão cada vez piores u.u

Resolvi fazer a minha fic de POV da Lily, ela está meio ranzinza porque está doente ^^' Espero que gostem e quero review!!! /saicorrendo

_Set: Verão_

_Tema: 30. Finito_


End file.
